Departures
by kyrametchi
Summary: Ia datang secara tiba-tiba. Lalu mereka terjebak dalam nostalgia. Kemudian, ia pergi kembali. Kali ini dengan sangat cepat. REPOST


Ia menyukai fotografi. Ia menyukai tekstur lembut permukaan kamera. Ia menyukai bunyi klik saat objeknya berhasil dipotret. Ia menyukai hasil bidikannya yang terperangkap dalam kamera.

Imajinasi adalah inspirasinya. Objek potret adalah oksigennya. Kamera adalah belahan jiwanya.

Pada tiap pergantian musim, pemuda dengan rambut sewarna eboni tersebut senantiasa pergi ke atap gedung sekolah untuk berburu foto pemandangan untuk dijadikan koleksi. Suasana langit yang berganti selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Sensasi itu terasa seperti candu tersendiri. Candu yang adiktif dan tidak dapat dihilangkan.

Suara langkah kaki menggema di sepanjang koridor. Dari balik wajahnya yang datar, semangat telah membara dari lubuk hati. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat langit yang akan dipotretnya. Obsidian itu terus tertuju pada anak tangga di ujung koridor, pintu putih menuju atap masih terbayang dalam imaji.

Dentuman musik sayup-sayup terdengar saat ia melewati sebuah ruangan. Saat menyadari bahwa ruangan asal suara adalah tempat yang seharusnya sudah tidak dipakai, langkahnya terhenti. Tak sampai sedetik, rasa penasaran membuatnya berbalik arah dan menghampiri ruangan dengan pintu geser berwarna kecoklatan. Kepala itu menyembul, mata elangnya kemudian mengobservasi seluruh isi ruangan.

Tempat itu tidak terlalu luas dengan dinding bercat warna gading. Di sepanjang salah satu dindingnya terdapat cermin besar yang tidak dipasang, hanya ditaruh agak miring dan diberi ganjalan agar tidak jatuh tiba-tiba. Lantainya dari triplek warna coklat gelap yang dipernis hingga mengkilap. Musik elektro terdengar dari dalam, ketukannya merambat hingga pintu yang disentuh oleh si pemuda pucat berambut hitam. Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda di dalam sana yang sedang asyik menari mengikuti ketukan irama musik.

Tapi, yang lebih penting dari itu, si pemuda yang tengah membawa kamera digital tersebut tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda yang tengah menari di dalam sana. Gerakannya begitu luwes, namun bertenaga di saat yang bersamaan. Hentakan-hentakan yang dilakukan si penari membuat sebagian diri sang fotografer ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Dan lagi, entah mengapa ia merasa pernah melihat pemuda itu, entah di mana. Pemuda dengan rambut _brunette_ dan sepasang mata _emerald_ yang menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Semenit, dua menit, pemuda itu tenggelam dalam memorinya. Kemudian sepotong ingatan datang seperti sebuah jentikan jari. Refleks ia membuka pintu tersebut. Air mukanya terlihat sangat berbeda. Suara pintu yang dibanting keras membuat si penari terlonjak kaget.

Si fotografer memasuki ruangan. Matanya menyiratkan sorot tidak percaya. "Eren Jaeger?"

_Emerald_ sang penari membulat sempurna. "Levi... Ackerman..?" Senyum cerah nan hangat menghiasi wajahnya kemudian. "Levi-_kun_!"

* * *

_**Departures**_

© 2015

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

.

**Pairing**: Levi X Eren

.

**Warning(s)**: REPOST, possibly typo(s), out of character, shounen-ai, school life!AU, angst ending *cough*

.

A/N: untuk background music, bisa sambil mendengarkan 'Departures' milik EGOIST

.

No material profit has been taken from this fanfiction.

* * *

Uap putih yang berasal dari dua cangkir _green tea latte_ mengepul di udara. Aromanya membuat lidah menerka rasa apa yang akan dikecapnya, bahkan membuat kedua orang yang memesannya sudah tak sabar untuk menyesap muinuman tersebut.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu, Eren."

Eren yang sedari tadi memperhatikan cangkir biru tua di atas meja, tersentak dari lamunannya dan mengarahkan pandang pada Levi yang duduk di depannya. Ia tersenyum kikuk lalu menatap dua obsidian si pemuda minim ekspresi. "Ya benar, sudah lama sekali. Mungkin sudah tujuh tahun lebih."

Kemudian mereka terdiam. Mungkin suasana menjadi canggung karena reuni dadakan ini. Eren menoleh ke seisi restoran. Desainnya yang tak berubah sejak terakhir ia berkunjung beberapa tahun silam membuatnya bernostalgia. Merah mendominasi ruangan. Lampu gantung menerangi setiap meja. Hiasan dinding berupa papan berisi kutipan dan lukisan _pop art_ menambah kesan retro restoran. Sofa hitamnya empuk dan lembut. Rasa hangat yang menggelitik memenuhi relung hati. Semuanya tidak pernah pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"Jadi, Eren," panggil Levi, yang lalu disambut dengan sepasang mata _emerald_ yang mengerjap, "apa yang kau lakukan selama di Amerika?"

"Aku?" Eren menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Levi mengangguk.

Sebuah senyum lebar mengembang di wajah manis itu. Sebuah senyum hangat, yang tak menunjukkan adanya kecanggungan lagi maupun keraguan. Sorot mata itu terlihat berbinar, sekilas nampak seperti bocah. Levi dulu pernah melihat Eren berekspresi seperti ini, tapi ia lupa kapan tepatnya. "Selama di Amerika, aku bersekolah di sekolah seni dan menekuni hobiku: _modern dance_! Rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa belajar dari ahlinya di sana." Kemudian Eren terkekeh pelan dan menggaruk pelipisnya.

Melihat itu, Levi tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Ternyata kau tidak berubah, eh? Selalu saja bersemangat saat membicarakan _modern dance_."

Eren menaikkan bahu. "Aku tidak pernah berubah, Levi-_kun_. Tidak akan." Pandangannya beralih pada kamera digital hitam yang berada di depan Levi. Terpampang dengan manis di atas meja. "Itu kamera milikmu?"

Refleks, Levi ikut menoleh pada kamera tersebut dan menyentuh permukaan lensa dengan hati-hati, seakan memperlakukan sebuah benda rapuh yang bisa hancur kapan saja. "Ya, begitulah," jawabnya disertai sebuah anggukan.

"Keren! Jadi sekarang kau terjun ke dunia fotografi, Levi-_kun_?"

"Tidak begitu, aku hanya memotret pemandangan saja."

"Ah, sayang sekali."

Sebelah alis Levi meninggi. "Kenapa?"

Eren menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

Bunyi alarm yang terdengar dari _smartphone_ milik Eren. Si pemilik mengeluarkan benda itu dari kantung _varsity_ yang ia kenakan. Saat maniknya merefleksikan jam tujuhbelas tepat, ia menepuk dahi seakan berkata 'sialan'.

"Ada apa, Eren?" Levi bertanya. Nadanya terdengar penasaran.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Levi-_kun_. Latihan _dance_ku di studio sudah hampir dimulai." Si _brunette_ merapikan barang-barang miliknya lalu menyesap sedikit _green tea latte_ miliknya. "Dah, Levi-_kun_! Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah!" Eren melangkah menjauh sementara tangannya melambai pada sosok Levi yang nampak kebingungan. Sosoknya kemudian menghilang saat keluar dari pintu restoran.

"Sampai jumpa besok... di sekolah..?"

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

_Bandara di saat itu tidak terlalu ramai, tapi tidak juga sepi. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalanh sambil membawa koper besar, sebagian dari mereka ada juga yang hanya menjemput maupun mengantar kolega yang akan datang atau pergi. Di antara semua orang dewasa, sepasang bocah kecil yang saling berhadapan terlihat sangat kontras dalam kerumunan itu._

_Salah satu bocah dengan syal hijau tua menunduk. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Mungkin bila hatinya tersentil sedikit lagi, ia akan menangis meraung-raung. _

_"Jangan menangis, Eren." Levi kecil berkata. Ia berusaha menenangkan. Tapi wajah datarnya tak menghasilkan efek apapun bagi Eren kecil._

_Malah, kata-kata itu membuat setetes air mata Eren turun melalui pipinya yang kecoklatan. Secercah rasa bersalah terpancar di mata obsidian Levi. Tangannya mengangkat, ibu jarinya menghapus jejak air mata temannya. Setelah itu, ia mengelus lembut puncak kepala Eren—biasanya hal seperti ini bisa membuatnya merasa sedikit tenang. _

_Tangan mungil Eren meraih jaket coklat muda yang Levi kenakan. "Kalau aku sudah sampai di Amerika nanti... jangan lupa untuk membalas surat-suratku, ya?" Suara itu terdengar sedikit bergetar._

_Levi mengangguk._

_"Selain itu, jangan lupakan aku juga, ya?"_

_"Pasti. Eren. Kau 'kan temanku."_

_Tanpa sadar Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya. Cengkeramannya pada pakaian yang dikenakan Levi. Sayup-sayup panggilan nama Eren terdengar dari kejauhan. Yang dipanggil sudah tahu bahwa ini saatnya bagi ia dan keluarganya untuk terbang ke Negeri Paman Sam. "Terima kasih. Aku... pasti akan kembali."_

_Dan kali ini, Levi hanya terdiam._

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

Anak-anak kelas Levi yang biasanya ribut tidak karuan dan ulahnya membuat guru tiap mata pelajaran naik darah, kali ini diam seribu bahasa. Sikap duduk mereka tegak sempurna. Wajah tegang nampak dari sebagian besar murid di kelas. Mereka yang tenang adalah anak-anak dengan prestasi memuaskan—yang kemungkinan besar akan disayang oleh semua guru, juga mereka yang bahkan tidak peduli dengan pelajaran sekolah macam Levi.

Mungkin wajar jika seluruh penghuni kelas unggulan di SMA Shiganshina tersebut bersikap seperti itu. Sebab, yang datang pagi ini bukanlah Pixis _sensei_, melainkan Shardis _sensei_—wali kelas mereka yang notabenenya sangat galak, terlalu galak untuk seukuran guru SMA. Inilah sebabnya ia disebut dengan nama Shardis Si Sadis.

Tapi, ekspresi wajah Shardis tidak terlihat galak seperti biasanya. Semua pertanyaan tentang keanehan ini terhenti saat mereka melihat penyebabnya dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Seorang murid baru.

Bisik-bisik mulai samar terdengar saat sesosok pemuda berambut kecoklatan masuk dan berjalan menuju depan kelas. Mata _emerald_nya memancarkan hangat matahari pagi. Senyum yang ia tunjukkan sangat manis seperti permen. Semuanya tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ada laki-laki seimut ini—kecuali Levi, yang kaget bukan main saat sosok Eren ada di sana. Berdiri tegak di depan kelas dengan tas selempang hitam sambil menebar senyum ke seluruh penghuni kelas.

Oh, mungkin ini yang dimaksud dengan ucapan 'sampai jumpa di sekolah' Eren kemarin.

Shardis _sensei_ menjelaskan bahwa murid baru itu bernama Eren Jaeger. Baru saja pulang kembali dari Amerika untuk menghabiskan tahun terakhir di kampung halamannya, Shiganshina. Alasan lain karena ia akan mengikuti lomba _modern dance_ tingkat internasional bersama timnya. Tentu, hal-hal kecil itu tidak diperhatikan oleh Levi. Fokusnya masih tertuju pada penampilan Eren.

Obsidian itu kemudian saling bertatapan dengan _emerald_ di sana. Saling menelan objek penglihatan satu sama lain. Senyuman terlebar dilambungkan Eren, membuat sensasi yang perlahan menggelitik ulu hati Levi.

Seorang gadis dengan kuncir kuda membalikkan badan ke arah Levi yang duduk di belakangnya. Cengiran jahil membuat kesan anak unggulan di wajahnya menjauh menjadi seorang maniak. "Kau kenal dengannya, Levi?" Ia berbisik, takut-takut suaranya terdengar oleh Shardis _sensei_.

"Ya, kami adalah teman kecil—setidaknya hubungan kami bisa disebut begitu." Levi balas menjawab dengan suara kecil. Kedua bahunya mengangkat. "Memangnya kenapa, Mata Empat?" Atau Hanji Zoe—nama lengkap gadis itu. Teman sekelas sekaligus _partner_nya dalam hal berburu objek potret.

"Tidak. Oh, hei, ngomong-ngomong, apa dia sudah terlihat _charming_ seperti itu sejak dulu?" tanya Hanji lagi. Kedua alisnya naik-turun dalam tempo cepat. Jika ditambah dengan senyumnya, ia tampak sedang menggoda Levi.

Levi terdiam. Sosok Eren yang dulu entah mengapa terngiang dalam benaknya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya naik. Tatapan matanya melunak. "Eren yang kutahu tidak se_charming_ ini. Dia itu terlalu polos, juga cengeng."

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

_Levi kecil memandang Eren yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan ujung mata. Wajah Eren berseri. Mungkin topik pembelajaran bina kepribadian ini mengambil perhatian Eren. Tentu saja, pertanyaan tentang cita-cita di masa depan memang menarik bagi anak kelas 4 SD._

_"Levi Ackerman."_

_Yang dipanggil langsung duduk tegang. Ia kaget bukan main saat Nanaba _sensei_ memanggilnya, di satu sisi ia takut ketahuan mencuri pandang ke arah Eren._

_"Sebutkan apa cita-citamu dan alasannya." Nanaba _sensei_ berkata lagi._

_Bocah dengan surai eboni itu terdiam. Wajar, sampai saat ini ia masih belum memiliki cita-cita yang pasti. Sorot ingin tahu dari teman-teman satu kelas membuatnya berpikir keras. Mata obsidiannya terus mengobservasi, hingga ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di balik jendela kelas. Satu paragraf jawaban kemudian muncul, menjadi ide yang menurutnya cukup bagus. "Aku ingin menjadi pilot karena ingin terbang di langit yang luas."_

_Nanaba _sensei_ bertepuk tangan. Sebuah apresiasi bagi jawaban Levi. "Bagus sekali. Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan teman sebangkunya—Eren Jaeger? Tolong sebutkan cita-citamu dan alasannya."_

_Mungkin Nanaba _sensei_ terpikat oleh antusiasme Eren._

_Perhatian seisi kelas kembali tertuju pada satu titik—tapi kali ini ke tempat yang berbeda. Eren hanya tersenyum. Dengan rasa percaya yang sangat tinggi, ia pun menjawab, "_Dancer_ profesional, karena aku ingin berdiri di panggung internasional!"_

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

Jadi di sinilah Levi berada sekarang: sebuah ruangan serbaguna tak terpakai yang telah disulap menjadi studio kecil (atas izin guru, tentunya). Eren memang meminta Levi untuk menemani latihan di sini, tapi ia tak menyangka akan diminta untuk menilai gerakan tarinya.

Tepat sebelum Levi melayangkan protes—secara dia bukan _expert_ seperti juri di acara pencarian bakat, Eren menambahkan lagi. Menilai dari pandangan orang awam, katanya. Otomatis Levi tidak bisa menolak.

Sementara Eren bersiap untuk menyalakan musik melalui iPod yang dihubungkan dengan _speaker_, Levi duduk di pojok ruangan. Di sebelahnya terdapat kamera yang tadinya hendak dipinjam oleh Erwin Smith—_partner_ fotografinya yang lain dari kelas sebelah, ada juga baju seragam dan _cardigan_ lengan panjang milik Eren yang dititipkan padanya—karena sekarang Eren menggunakan baju _casual_ yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan _dance_, lalu dua botol air mineral yang baru saja dibeli di kafetaria sekolah.

Telunjuk Eren menekan layar sentuh _gadget_nya, memilih satu lagu _remix_ aliran _electronic dance_. Musik diputar, Levi tersentak kaget saat getaran yang ditimbulkan _speaker_ akibat kerasnya musik menjalar hingga rongga dadanya ikut bergetar.

Eren memulai gerakan _dance_nya. Aura hangat yang terpancar darinya kini menjadi semakin tenang dan lembut. Sekilas sinar _emerald_nya sedikit meredup, namun mengalirkan emosi sejuk seperti aliran sungai. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak mengikuti irama dengan enerjik, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin ikut menari bersama. Gerakannya begitu halus, sensasinya begitu persis seperti menyentuh satin yang tertiup angin.

Dan Levi, ia tak bisa melepaskan manik obsidiannya dari sosok Eren di tengah ruangan. Tubuh itu terus bergerak kesana-kemari, seolah telah menyatu dengan irama musik. Jantung Levi berdetak sesuai ketukan irama. Tidak, ada debar lain di sana. Ia tidak tahu apa ini. Rasa kagum kah?

Mungkin. Karena Eren yang ia kenal sebagai bocah cengeng berubah menjadi seorang pemuda yang memikat.

Tanpa sadar, tangan lebarnya tergerak untuk mengambil kamera miliknya. Diam-diam ia mengabadikan momen ini dalam bidikan kameranya. Setiap detik tak ada henti untuk mengurung indahnya gerakan Eren dalam kamera DSLR hitam kesayangan.

Musik berhenti. Eren menyelesaikan tariannya dengan gerakan pamungkas. Bulir keringat mengalir dari dahi dan punggung. Ekspresi puas membuat wajahnya terhias manis. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekat pada si pemuda Ackerman. "Bagaimana penampilanku tadi?"

Obsidian Levi menatap peluh di wajah Eren. Pandangannya terkunci pada sosok itu.

"...Levi-_kun_?"

"Kau sempurna, Eren."

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

_Eren kecil menangis di bawah pohon rindang. Wajahnya menunduk, terbenam dalam lipatan tangan yang ditaruh di atas lutut. Ia menghilang di dalam perkebunan luas saat bermain petak umpet dengan teman-temannya. Salahkan dirinya yang dengan polosnya bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak ia kenal dengan baik. Ia takut. Kalut luar biasa._

_Beberapa saat yang lalu ia sudah mencoba untuk mencari jalan keluar. Sayangnya, itu tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Malah, sepertinya ia semakin berada di dalam dari tengah perkebunan luas._

_Ia meraungkan ibu dan ayahnya, berharap mereka akan datang jika ia memanggilnya. Tetap, usaha itu hanya sia-sia belaka. Kemudian, sebuah nama turut ia panggil dalam keputusasaannya—entah kenapa, nama itu muncul begitu saja di dalam benaknya. "Levi-_kun_..." Eren kembali terisak sesaat setelah memanggil nama itu._

_Hening. Tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Eren mulai menyerah._

_"Eren!"_

_Panggilan dari kejauhan tersebut membuat bocah itu mengangkat kepalanya. Maniknya melihat sosok berkulit pucat yang berlari ke arahnya panik. Dengan cepat Eren menghapus air matanya, bagaimana pun juga ia tidak ingin terlihat cengeng di depan orang itu. Ia berdiri, mencoba memasang senyum terbaiknya untuk menutupi ketakutannya yang masih tersisa di wajah manisnya. Kaki-kaki kecilnya mulai berlari, menyongsong balik bocah tersebut dan mencoba meraih tangan yang terjulur ke arahnya._

_Seharusnya Eren sadar. Ya, menyadari bahwa Levi akan selalu ada untuknya dan ada di saat ia membutuhkannya._

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

Tidak terasa sudah hampir dua bulan lebih sejak kepulangan Eren dari Amerika. Levi sudah tahu segala kegiatan yang dilakukan Eren sepulang sekolah setiap harinya—bahkan ia selalu menemani Eren dalam melaksanakan aktivitasnya. Usai bel pulang berdentang, ia dan Eren akan pergi ke ruang studio kecil dekat tangga menuju _rooftop_ sekolah. Biasanya Levi diminta untuk menilai gerakan Eren. Tetap saja, 'sempurna' adalah jawaban yang diucapkan Levi. Selalu. Dan sejam kemudian, setelah latihan di studio sekolah selesai, mereka akan makan siang sambil menunggu jam latihan di studio khusus bersama dua rekan timnya, Mikasa dan Armin. Di saat-saat seperti itulah biasanya mereka berbagi cerita dan pengalaman selama tujuh tahun tidak bertemu satu sama lain.

Hubungan mereka? Tentu saja menjadi semakin dekat.

Hari ini, mereka berdua menyempatkan diri untuk makan di sebuah restoran cepat saji yang letaknya hanya beberapa blok dari studio tempat latihan Eren dan timnya. Si Jaeger sengaja memilih restoran ini karena tepat di balik jendela dekat tempat mereka duduk terlihat sebuah taman yang sudah mulai usang. Cat pada permukaan besi ayunan dan perosotan sudah terkelupas. Kubah dari semen yang dulu cukup besar bagi mereka, kini tampak sempit. Tempatnya juga sudah runtuh. Benar-benar tak aman untuk dimainkan anak-anak—wajar saja sekarang sudah tak ada siapapun di sana.

"Levi-_kun_, masih ingat tidak saat kita sering bermain di sana dulu?" Eren menunjuk taman tersebut dengan tatapan matanya, tepat sebelum membawa _cheese burger_ ke dalam mulut.

Sesekali obrolan bertopik nostalgia tidak buruk juga, begitu pikir Eren.

Levi membalas dengan anggukan singkat. _Vanilla milkshake_ ia seruput dengan nikmat kemudian. "Tentu. Tapi yang lebih kuingat adalah saat kau menangis keras karena jatuh dari ayunan." Pikiran pemuda itu sontak melayang pada memori di hari itu. Senyum meremehkan yang disertai canda muncul dari wajah tirusnya. "Kau benar-benar cengeng, ren."

Eren memangku dagu dengan tangan kirinya. Kepalanya menengok ke arah taman. Hijau miliknya memincing pada pemuda di depannya. "Anak kecil 'kan wajar kalau cengeng." Ia mengerucutkan bibir sebal. Sepertinya ia tidak suka diejek oleh temannya itu.

"Iya, iya. Aku hanya bercanda kok." Levi terkekeh melihat reaksi lucu Eren.

Ucapan itu tak lagi direspon. Eren diam, tatapannya kembali tertuju pada taman. Ujung-ujung bibir kemerahannya saling menarik. Sinar matanya kian melembut. "Saat-saat yang paling kuingat setelah itu adalah saat kau menggendongku pulang ke rumah. Kau begitu keren, Levi-_kun_. Kau selalu perhatian padaku yang bodoh dan lemah." Pipi itu nampak merona. "Mungkin karena itulah aku mulai menyukaimu."

"Eh?"

Buru-buru Eren menutup mulut. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohan yang ia perbuat. Bisa-bisanya ia kecepolosan mengatakan perasaan yang telah ia pendam selama beberapa tahun ini. Pemuda itu gelagapan, terlebih saat melihat wajah syok si pemilik eboni di depannya. _Emerald_nya mencoba mencari apapun yang bisa dijadikan pengalih. Beruntung, tak lama setelah itu _smartphone_ Eren berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk. "Ah, Armin?" Eren mengangkat telepon itu, masih dengan wajah panik. "O-Oke, aku akan langsung ke sana."

Hubungan telepon diputus. Suasana masih _awkward_. Eren segera membereskan barang-barang miliknya lalu menyelempangkan tasnya. "A-Aku harus ke studio sekarang. Dah." Ia berlari keluar dari restoran, menghiraukan tatapan semua orang yang tertuju padanya, meninggalkan Levi begitu saja tanpa menunggu respon dari si Ackerman.

Levi? Ia merasa mendapat serangan jantung selama beberapa menit terakhir. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang..." keluhnya. Ia lalu menepuk dahi dengan keras.

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

_Eren kecil menangis keras akibat kakinya yang terkilir. Wajar, ia baru saja jatuh dari ayunan. Anak-anak yang bermain di taman itu sontak memusatkan perhatian ke arahnya. Levi kecil menjatuhkan dua es yang baru saja ia beli. Ia tak peduli lagi. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya berlari menuju Eren. _

_Bocah _brunette_ itu meraih tangan Levi yang terjulur ke arahnya. Ia berdiri, tapi kakinya yang sakit membuatnya sedikit terjungkal. Untunglah ada Levi yang menahannya._

_Obsidian itu lantas mengobservasi kaki Eren dan mendapati lutut yang bergetar. Pasti ia cedera, begitu pikirnya. Maka, tanpa pikir panjang, Levi langsung membalikkan tubuh, berlutut, lalu menggendong Eren di punggungnya. Sontak Eren mengalungkan lengan di pundak Levi karena takut jatuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Levi-_kun_?" Suara itu terdengar bergetar, juga rapuh. Wajah penuh air matanya berubah merah karena malu._

_"Kakimu terkilir, 'kan? Biar kuantar kau pulang sekarang." Kaki-kakinya mulai melangkah, berjalan menuju kediaman keluarga Jaeger._

_Langkah kaki si bocah Ackerman seirama dengan debar jantung si Jaeger yang berdentum keras layaknya genderang yang ditabuh kencang-kencang. Eren merekatkan pegangannya, wajahnya terbenam pada salah satu pundak Levi._

_Bagaimana bisa, ya, pundak itu bisa terasa sangat nyaman?_

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

"Ada apa, Levi? Sepertinya kau murung sekali."

Pertanyaan yang diutarakan Hanji membuat Levi tersentak dan kembali menuju kenyataan. Ia menatap lagi ke depan. Wajah khawatir si gadis berkacamata terlihat di sana. Ia melirik lagi ke kanan, Erwin tampak asyik berbalas pesan lewat aplikasi _chatting_ dengan seseorang. Saat itu sudah tiga jam lebih dari jam pulang sekolah, maka dari itu kelas hanya diisi oleh mereka bertiga yang sedang berdiskusi untuk kegiatan fotografi mereka ke depan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Levi menggeleng. Tangannya memangku dagu.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau tampak tidak bersemangat, lho."

"Benarkah?"

Hanji mengangguk. "Kalau kuperhatikan baik-baik, kau mengalami banyak perubahan semenjak kedatangan Eren—kau tampak lebih, er... ceria, kalau kudefinisikan dengan satu kata. Kau juga jadi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya dibanding denganku dan Erwin. Lalu, kurang lebih seminggu lalu—aku lupa tepatnya kapan, kalian jadi saling menjauh seakan tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Apa ada masalah di antara kalian, eh?"

Levi diam sebagai jawaban.

"Pasti 'iya', aku sudah tahu itu." Hanji menghela napas lelah. "Jadi... ada apa?"

Si wajah datar melirik sesaat ke arah bangku milik Eren, lalu memandang lagi dua manik _hazel_ milik Hanji. "Waktu itu... Eren pernah berkata kalau ia menyukaiku."

Hening.

"Serius?!" Gadis itu sontak berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. Wajahnya tampak berseri dengan senyum yang mengembang dan mata bersinar. "Lalu, apa jawabanmu?"

Levi membenamkan bibirnya dalam telapak tangan. "Aku belum sempat menjawab apapun. Saat itu aku terlalu syok, dia juga mendapat telepon dari temannya untuk langsung datang ke studio. Kalau tidak salah nama temannya itu Armin atau apalah."

"Tunggu, barusan kau bilang 'Armin'?"

Erwin, yang sedaritadi diam, kini ikut ambil bicara.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Levi balik bertanya. Dahinya berkedut bingung.

"Aku baru ingat. Pacarku, Armin, dia akan mengikuti lomba _dance_ nanti bersama dengan timnya. Yang kutahu, salah satu anggotanya ada yang bernama Eren."

"Oh! Mungkin itu memang Eren yang kami maksud! Dia pindah ke sini karena akan mengikuti lomba _dance_ internasional, 'kan?" seru Hanji antusias.

"Lalu?" Levi menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Hanji berkacak pinggang. Sepertinya agak sebal dengan sikap cuek rekannya itu. "Tentu saja kita datang ke acara itu! Lantas apa lagi?"

"Hanji benar." Kali ini Erwin yang terlihat antusias. "Kau bisa ikut denganku ke acara itu dua hari lagi. Setelah selesai, kau bisa memberi tahu perasaanmu pada Eren—apakah kau juga menyukainya atau tidak."

Diam-diam Erwin juga menyimak rupanya.

"_Yes_! Aku akan mendukungmu, kawan!" Si kuncir kuda menepuk bahu Levi dengan kuat, membuat yang ditepuk merasa tidak nyaman. "Kau memiliki banyak waktu untuk memikirkan apa yang akan kau katakan nanti."

Levi termenung. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, ucapan keduanya ada benarnya juga. Pasalnya, ia tidak bisa menggantungkan keadaan ini terus menerus. Ia juga tidak suka dengan hubungan yang mulai diselimuti dengan kecanggungan ini. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut kalian nanti."

Dan satu hal lain yang bisa dipelajari: kebetulan itu memang menyeramkan.

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

_Levi kecil menggendong tas sekolahnya. Kaki-kaki yang semula hendak berjalan ke sekolah, kini berhenti si depan pagar kediaman keluarga Jaeger. Bocah itu melirik ke arah salah satu jendela di lantai dua—ruang yang ia tahu sebagai kamar tidur milik Eren. Tirainya terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang bocah lain yang melihat ke luar rumah dengan sendu. _

_Tatapan mereka berdua kemudian bertemu pandang—mungkin sang empunya _emerald_ sadar akan kehadiran si pemilik obsidian. Wajah Eren berubah menjadi cerah. Tangannya melambai pada Levi di bawah sana. Bibirnya tampak seperti berucap 'Levi-_kun_!' yang tentu panggilan itu tidak terdengar olehnya. Ia terlihat polos seperti biasa._

_Levi ikut mengulas senyuman dan membalas lambaian tangan Eren. Bibirnya berucap tanpa mengeluarkan suara._

_'Cepatlah sembuh, Eren!'_

_Sebenarnya, Levi Ackerman tahu bahwa Eren akan sembuh dan masuk sekolah beberapa hari lagi. Tapi, kenapa selama Eren tidak berada di sekolah dengannya, dadanya terasa kosong seperti ini? Kenapa ia merasa begitu kehilangan?_

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

Udara dingin pertengahan Desember membuat Levi harus mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Berada di luar rumah saja sudah membuatnya menggigil, apalagi menunggu di pinggir jalan seperti ini. Salahkan dirinya yang salah membaca jam 13 menjadi 18, sehingga ia sudah sangat telat untuk pergi ke tempat perlombaan bersama dengan Erwin. Alasan konyol dan terasa tidak mungkin, tapi benar apa adanya.

Mungkin sudah sejam Levi menunggu di pinggir jalan dekat rumah baru keluarga Jaeger. Tujuannya hanya satu: menunggu kepulangan Eren untuk membicarakan perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Suara langkah kaki terdengar tak lama setelah itu. Sontak Levi menoleh ke arah asal suara dan mendapati sosok Eren di sana. Wajahnya yang menunduk tersembunyi sebagian di balik _scarf_ jingga yang serasi dengan parka kuning yang ia kenakan. Dengan cepat Levi mendekat padanya.

Eren menyadari ada suara lain selain langkahnya—dan itu semakin mendekat setiap detiknya. Maka ia menaikkan pandangannya dan terkejut setengah mati saat menyadari siapa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang.

Itu Levi. Levi Ackerman.

Eren tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Seperti perasaan senang, namun ada sedikit ketakutan di sana. Gugup mulai menguasainya hingga bisa merasakan matanya mulai berair—nyaris menangis. Satu langkah mundur ia ambil, mungkin kabur adalah pilihan terbaik sekarang. Tapi ia terlambat, Levi sudah mencengkeram tangannya agar Eren tak pergi lagi.

"Apa maumu?" Suara Eren terdengar pelan. Ia lalu menggigit bawah bibirnya akibat lidah yang kelu.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Levi berkata. Tatapannya begitu intens. "Pertama, maaf aku tidak datang ke perlombaan untuk melihatmu. Kedua, aku sudah berpikir tentang bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu."

Si _brunette_ tersentak kaget. Kepalanya menunduk, tak sanggup melihat wajah tampan di depannya.

Levi menarik napas dalam. "Selama dua hari ini—ah tidak, sebenarnya sejak kau pindah ke sini, aku selalu mengingat kenangan kita semasa kecil dulu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi itu selalu muncul begitu saja. Dan sejak hari itu juga, entah mengapa, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berubah dalam diriku. Kemudian, aku teringat kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan ayahku. Akhirnya, aku menyadari satu hal, Eren."

Masih tak ada respon.

"Lihat kedua mataku, ren."

Eren mengangkat wajah dan mencoba menahan air matanya mengalir.

Seulas senyum terpancar dari wajah pucat itu. "Aku sadar kalau selama ini aku juga menyukaimu."

Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan bendungan air mata. Maka Eren melepaskan bening itu untuk melewati pipinya dengan deras, membasahi wajah _tan_nya yang manis. Kemudian Eren memeluk tubuh Levi dengan sangat erat, seakan Levi akan pergi jika ia melepaskannya. Levi balas mendekap Eren, tangannya mengelus surai _brunette_ di depannya.

Malam itu, sepi berganti dengan tawa dari sepasang pemuda yang tengah berbahagia.

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

_"Ayah?" Levi kecil menoleh pada sosok yang duduk di sampingnya sekarang._

_"Hm?" Kenny Ackerman menyahut tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari telenovela siang kesukaannya._

_Levi menoleh sebentar pada televisi, lalu menatap lagi wajah ayahnya. "Apa yang membuat kita yakin bahwa kita tengah menyukai seseorang?"_

_Kenny nyaris tersedak soda botolan yang diminumnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Levi, putranya. Apa ia mulai teracuni romansa telenovela sehingga menanyakan pertanyaan macam ini? "Memangnya kenapa, nak?"_

_Sang bocah menaikkan kedua bahu. "Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."_

_"Baiklah jika kau ingin tahu." Sebuah napas berat Kenny hembuskan. Susahnya memiliki anak yang sedang menginjak umur serba ingin tahu. "Biasanya, tanda-tanda orang jatuh cinta itu ketika ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan seseorang yang ia sayangi. Saat berdampingan dengannya, jantungmu menjadi berdebar tak karuan. Di saat senang atau sedih, orang itu yang pertama kali muncul dalam pikiran. Ketika sedang jauh, pasti rasanya rindu sekali. Rindu yang benar-benar mendalam."_

_Levi mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tangannya membawa beberapa biji _popcorn_ asin ke dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya._

_Kenny ikut mengambil kudapan yang ditaruh di mangkuk merah yang diletakkan di tengah sofa. "Satu lagi—kau rela melakukan segala sesuatu agar orang tersebut selalu tersenyum."_

_Satu wajah tiba-tiba saja terbayang dalam pikiran Levi._

_Dan itu adalah Eren._

_Tunggu, Eren?_

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

"Eren, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu, Levi-_kun_?"

"Kalau kau hanya ingin mengikuti lomba internasional itu, kenapa kau sampai harus mengambil sekolah di sini? Maksudku, kau harusnya belajar _dance_ lagi di Amerika, 'kan?"

"Oh, itu." Eren terkekeh. "Karena aku tahu kau bersekolah di SMA Shiganshina, makanya aku ingin menghabiskan tahun sekolah terakhir denganmu di sana. Di kampung halamanku sendiri."

"Dasar kau ini." Levi mengacak rambut Eren dengan gemas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Levi-_kun_, tanggal 25 nanti kau ulang tahun, 'kan? Kau mau hadiah apa dariku?"

Levi melengkungkan senyum. "Asalkan bersamamu, aku tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi, Eren."

Kemudian sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir ranum Eren.

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

Bersin menggelegar saat dingin menusuk tulangnya. Levi buru-buru mengelap hidungnya saat orang-orang memperhatikannya. Pemuda itu lalu nenghembuskan napas dengan berat. Uap putih mengumpul di sekitar hidungnya yang kemerahan. Baju berlapis dan syal tebal tidak terlalu berguna menghangatkan tubuhnya di akhir Desember ini. Obsidian miliknya mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh penjuru. Pohon natal besar dengan lampu gemerlap yang berada di ujung jalan mengundang perhatian. Jalanan di malam sebelum natal seperti ini juga dipadati oleh pejalan kaki. Ia melihat arloji yang melekat di tangan kiri. Sudah hampir jam sebelas malam dan orang yang ditunggu masih belum datang ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan.

"Ke mana perginya Eren?" gerutu Levi dengan wajah masam. Dalam hati, ia bersumpah akan memarahi Eren habis-habisan karena telat lebih dari sejam untuk kencan natal mereka.

Dering telepon terdengar tiba-tiba, membuat Levi kaget saat merasakan getaran dari saku _coat_ biru dongker yang ia kenakan. Mungkin dari Eren, pikirnya. Levi pun mengambil _smartphone_ miliknya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Matanya menyiratkan kebingungan saat melihat nama itu.

Erwin Smith.

"Halo, Erwin?" Levi menyapa saat menjawab telepon itu.

"_Ah, halo? Levi? Kau ada di mana sekarang?_" Suara panik yang terdengar dari si pirang itu membuat Levi keheranan. Pasalnya ia jarang sekali mendapati temannya seperti ini.

"Aku ada di dekat taman kota. Ada apa?"

"_Dengar. Aku ingin kau mendengarkan aku baik-baik dan tetaplah tenang._"

Perasaan tak enak mulai menguasai Levi. Pikiran-pikiran buruk memenuhi isi kepalanya. Walaupun ia disuruh untuk tenang, ia luar biasa khawatir. Tubuhnya mulai mendingin akibat tegang. "Apa yang terjadi, Erwin?"

"_Aku ingin kau pergi ke Shiganshina Medical Center sekarang juga._"

Napas Levi semakin berat. Kakinya mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergerak sesuai instruksi Erwin. "Cepat beritahu aku, Erwin! Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

"_Eren... Eren baru saja masuk ruang operasi, Levi. Dia mengalami kecelakaan saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempatmu setelah mengambil barang yang tertinggal di rumah Armin._"

Jantung Levi terasa berhenti berdetak. Langit seakan runtuh di atasnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat, lama-kelamaan jalan cepat itu berubah menjadi lari tercepat yang ia bisa. Kini napasnya memburu, mengais udara yang perlahan menjauh sebanyak mungkin. Uap putih di sekeliling wajahnya seakan membentuk lintasan layaknya lokomotif uap. Wejangan untuk tetap tenang dari Erwin tak ia hiraukan. Levi bahkan menutup teleponnya saat Erwin masih berbicara.

Banyak orang-orang di sepanjang jalan yang Levi tabrak. Tapi tak ia pedulikan itu walau mereka berteriak dan memaki dirinya. Kepalanya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia bahkan nyaris terserempet mobil yang melintas. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Eren, Eren, dan Eren. Levi bahkan tak ingat sudah berapa lama ia berlari. Mungkin lebih dari lima belas menit, ia tak tahu pasti. Jauhnya jarak antara tempat perjanjian dan rumah sakit tak menjadi masalah.

Gedung besar bercat putih dengan beberapa ambulans di depannya menyambut pandangan kemudian. Levi mengerahkan sisa tenaganya untuk menerjang masuk ke dalam gedung Shiganshina Medical Center. Ia langsung mengarah ke arah ruang bedah. Ya, inilah satu-satunya tempat yang ia pikirkan karena Erwin berkata Eren sedang dioperasi.

Langkah si pemilik obsidian terhenti saat melihat sosok yang sudah ia kenal di sana. Erwin sedang menenangkan pemuda pirang dengan potongan rambut bob yang sedang menangis. Ia membawa pemuda itu ke dalam dekapan dan membelai kepalanya. Mungkin pemuda itu Armin Arlert, rekan satu tim Eren sekaligus kekasih Erwin. Pandangannya mengarah ke arah kursi tunggu di dekat sana. Dahi itu berkedut tatkala mendapati temannya yang lain ada di sini. "Hanji?"

Merasa dipanggil, gadis yang semula sedang mengobrol dengan gadis lain yang tidak dikenal Levi langsung menoleh. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Hanji pun berdiri dan berlari menerjang Levi lalu memberikannya sebuah pelukan. "Barusan Erwin menyuruhku datang ke sini. Aku datang untukmu, kawan. Ini pasti cobaan yang sangat berat." Hanji berucap lirih.

"Hanji... Bagaimana... ini semua bisa terjadi? Bagaimana keadaan Eren?" Suara itu serak. Berbicara beberapa lama lagi saja mungkin suara Levi akan habis.

Hanji melepas pelukannya. Kedua tangan itu masih mencengkeram dua bahu Levi. _Hazel_nya terlihat redup. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan dari Levi. "Kurasa lebih baik kau berbicara dengan Mikasa."

Levi pernah mendengar nama itu. Satu lagi rekan Eren yang lain. Hanji memanggil gadis asing yang barusan ia ajak bicara. Mikasa pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Kedua matanya bengkak, sepertinya ia habis menangis barusan. Rambut hitam pendeknya tampak acak-acakan. Ia membawa sebuah kotak di tangannya.

"Mikasa, tolong kau beritahukan kronologisnya pada Levi. Aku akan membeli minum untuk kalian semua." Kemudian Hanji meninggalkan mereka menuju kafetaria terdekat.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Levi, eh? Eren sering sekali bercerita tentangmu." Mikasa membuka pembicaraan dengan seulas senyum miris.

Mendengar nama Eren disebut membuat hati Levi teriris. Ia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Mikasa menyodorkan tangan, memberikan sebuah kotak yang dilapisi sebuah kertas kado warna biru muda bergaris. Di bagian atas salah satu sisinya ditempeli pita merah mengkilap. Di balik kerapihannya, kado itu sudah sedikit penyok. Ada juga sedikit bercak darah di sana. "Kalau kecelakaan ini tidak terjadi, seharusnya Eren sudah menyerahkan ini secara langsung padamu."

"Apa ini?" Levi menerima kotak tersebut. Tubuhnya terasa semakin lemas ketika melihat darah yang mulai mengering di kado itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa isinya, tapi ia bilang itu hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu. Kemarin ia membungkus kado itu di rumah Armin. Kau tahu, dia bukan seorang yang apik, maka ia harus meminta bantuan dari Armin." Salah satu matanya mengeluarkan setetes air mata. "Tapi setelah mengambil kado ini, Eren... Eren kecelakaan tepat di jalan dekat rumah Armin. Suara benturannya sangat keras sampai-sampai aku dan Armin bisa mendengarnya dari dalam rumah. Orang bilang itu kasus tabrak lari karena supir truk yang mabuk. Darahnya mengalir banyak sekali..."

Dada Levi semakin berat. Napasnya kian lemah dan memburu. Tangannya yang bergetar hebat mulai membuka kado itu. Sisi atas disobek. Semakin benda itu terlihat, semakin kepalanya terasa berat. Kertas kado sudah terkelupas sepenuhnya. Air mata yang menggenang mengalir bebas layaknya air terjun. Salah satu tangannya menahan bibir yang mengisak.

Rupanya hadiah itu adalah sebuah album foto berwarna putih dengan hiasan pigura timbul berbentuk hati yang ujung sampulnya sedikit rusak. Di dalam pigura itu, dipasang selembar foto _selfie_ Levi dan Eren. Keduanya tersenyum lebar di foto itu. _Emerald_ dan obsidian saling menyatu dalam tatapan lembut. Seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Potongan kertas kecil menarik perhatiannya kemudian.

_'Aku harap kita bisa memenuhi album ini dengan foto kita berdua!'_

Levi sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Hanji datang dari belakang sambil menjinjing sebuah plastik berisi beberapa botol air mineral. "Ini minuman untuk kalian se—"

Kemudian, semuanya menjadi gelap bagi Levi Ackerman.

"—Levi!"

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

_Untuk kesekian kalinya, Eren kecil menangis karena jatuh akibat kecerobohannya sendiri. Levi sudah mulai terbiasa menangani situasi seperti ini. Ya, situasi di mana Eren menangisi anggota tubuhnya yang lecet._

_Dan, di saat seperti itu, Levi akan berlutut di hadapan si bocah cengeng. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada luka dan bernyanyi dengan nada yang terdengar lucu. _

_"Sakit, sakit pergilah~ sakit, sakit pergilah~"_

_Kemudian Levi akan meniup luka Eren setelah ia selesai mengucapkan 'mantra'-nya._

_Tapi, hei, itu cukup berhasil. Bukan berarti nyerinya sudah hilang, tapi Eren dibuat tertawa oleh wajah konyol Levi saat meniup luka itu._

_Pada akhirnya, setelah Eren berhenti menangis, Levi akan selalu mengucapkan kalimat yang sama seraya mengacak _brunette_ Eren sambil menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya._

_"Ayo kita pulang, Eren."_

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

"—vi..."

Levi membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Mata itu begitu berat untuk dibuka, sepertinya membengkak. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas luar biasa. Bergerak sedikit saja membutuhkan tenaga lebih. Ia mulai bisa sedikit rileks setelah menarik dan menghembuskan napas berkali-kali. Obsidiannya menangkap langit-langit putih. Di sisi kanannya ia melihat sebuah jendela yang menampakkan langit gelap.

"Levi-_kun_!"

Pemuda itu tersentak saat mendengar panggilan yang sudah tak asing di telinganya. Sontak ia menegakkan diri dari sofa. Pandangannya mengarah ke seluruh ruangan. Dari sofa sebelah yang ditiduri oleh teman-temannya yang lain—juga teman Eren tentunya, hingga lorong di sisi yang lain tak terlihat sosok yang sedang dicarinya.

"Hei, Levi-_kun_!"

Dengan cepat Levi menoleh ke arah pintu dekat ruang bedah. Seingatnya tak ada siapapun tadi di sana. Tapi biarlah, yang penting ia bisa melihat orang itu lagi. Tanpa luka. Tanpa cacat. Sempurna seperti biasanya.

"E-Eren..." Tanpa sadar Levi menitikkan air mata. Senyumnya mengembang. Perasaan lega merayapi rongga dada. "Aku pikir kau mengalami kecelakaan seperti yang mereka katakan. Syukurah kau tidak apa-apa, ren. Mereka pasti sengaja mengerjaiku karena hari ini aku ulang tahun, 'kan?" Ia kemudian tertawa. Sebuah tawa penghilangan stres, ada sedikit isakan di sana.

Yang ditanya hanya diam.

Perlahan, senyum di wajah itu pudar, berganti dengan rasa khawatir. "Eren..?"

Eren lalu tersenyum. Sebuah senyum terlebar dan paling ceria yang pernah ditunjukkan olehnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Levi-_kun_!"

"LEVI!"

Seruan itu menyadarkannya. Levi tersentak dari tempatnya tidur—sofa ruang tunggu di depan ruang bedah. Dibangunkan secara tiba-tiba membuat debar jantungnya tidak stabil. Napasnya naik turun. Matanya mengobservasi apa saja yang ada di depannya. Hanji yang membangunkannya tadi. Di belakang gadis itu tampak Mikasa, Erwin, dan Armin yang tengah mengelilingi seorang pria tengah baya yang mengenakan baju operasi hijau. Itu pasti sang dokter.

Levi memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Sepertinya pertemuan dengan Eren tadi hanyalah mimpi. "Apa yang terjadi denganku, Hanji?"

"Tadi kau jatuh pingsan, Levi. Jadi kami membaringkanmu di sini."

"Eren... Bagaimana keadaan Eren?"

Hanji menggeleng. "Kami belum tahu."

Levi berdiri terhuyung dari sofa. Hanji hendak membantunya, tapi pemuda itu menolaknya dengn menahan Hanji agar tidak mendekatinya. Ia pun berjalan ke arah sang dokter bedah. "Dok, ba-bagaimana Eren? Dia... selamat 'kan?"

"Maaf." Satu kata itu membuat jantung Levi terasa terhunus pedang. "Kami berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Tapi ia tidak dapat diselamatkan. Ia mengalami pendarahan hebat dan mengalami trauma yang cukup keras di kepalanya. Tulang belakangnya patah dan—"

Obsidian itu terbelalak lebar. Irisnya bergetar tak karuan akibat syok. Levi tak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Rasanya seperti berada di ruang hampa. Mulut dokter itu terus berucap, namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang bisa ia dengar. Erwin mencoba untuk memanggil namanya, tapi Levi tetap tidak bisa mendengar. Gravitasi terlalu kuat untuk tubuhnya yang melemah. Ia jatuh, tak bisa bangkit lagi. Wajahnya sudah dibasahi air mata.

Sekarang Eren sudah tiada. Tanpa Eren, ia hampa. Ia hancur. Ia hanyalah butiran debu tak berarti.

"EREEEEEN!"

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

_"Lihat, Eren! Bintang jatuh!"_

_"Ah, benar! Ayo kita buat permintaan, Levi-_kun_!"_

_Kemudian dua bocah itu menutup kedua mata dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Berdoa dengan khidmat di atas atap kediaman keluarga Jaeger. Nyanyian jangkrik menjadi teman malam mereka. _

_Salah satu kelopak mata Eren membuka, mengintip temannya yang duduk di sebelah. "Sudah selesai?"_

_Levi terkekeh. "Sudah."_

_"Apa permintaanmu, Levi-_kun_?"_

_"Perlukah aku mengatakannya?"_

_Eren mengangguk antusias._

_Sinar hitam di mata sang Ackerman melembut. "Aku berdoa agar kita bisa selalu bersama, Eren."_

_"Benarkah?" Kedua mata Eren membulat sempurna. Senyum tak bisa lagi ditahan. "Berarti doa kita sama!"_

_"Hebat!" Levi ikut menyunggingkan sebuah senyum._

_"Kuharap doa kita bisa terkabul, Levi-_kun_. Semoga kita bisa terus bersama selamanya."_

_"Ya, Eren. Semoga."_

.

.

—**fin—**


End file.
